Rex Tremendae (A Different Path)
Ultimatum: Rex Tremendae is a Teigu in the form of a diamond necklace made after the original forty eight to be used exclusively by the Emperor. It only has a single use, however, so after the Teigu is used the diamond itself will turn black and can never be activated again. The only time it was ever used was by the child Emperor. History Rex Tremendae was a Teigu built after the original forty eight through an unknown method and given to the Emperor as a gift. It would be passed down through each generation of rulers of the Empire, and when each recipient would get it, they would be told to only use it when they deem it absolutely necessary. It would be used by the child Emperor to bring back Tatsumi from death when he is killed by Jacqueline during the final stages of the siege on the Imperial Capital. Abilities Rex Tremendae was described by the child Emperor that, even though the Shikoutazer was considered to be the "Supreme Teigu", the necklace itself could only be labeled as divine. The reason for this is despite the beliefs of many, an example being Leone, Rex Tremendae can actually bring a person back from the dead through the transference of the user's Life Essence into said dead person, essentially restoring their life at the cost of the user's. Trump Card * Soul Revive ** The one and only technique the Teigu can use, which is also only a single-use. To activate Rex Tremendae, the current Emperor must place his or her hand on the chest of the person they want to revive and speak, "As Emperor, I hereby activate Rex Tremendae.". Once this has been done, the user must then connect themselves to the recently deceased through some fashion, in the case with the Child Emperor and Tatsumi being blood, and then focus. The necklace then glows and starts to transfer the life essence of the user into the deceased person while siphoning out the latter's into the necklace, which in turn changes its color to a charcoal black after the technique is accomplished. This method of sharing blood can also serve to remove poison, such as Murasame's poison, from the deceased person's system and into the user's blood stream. As this technique is performed, to seal the transference the user must chant the words "Rex, Rex Tremendae magestatis, qui salvandos savas gratis, salves eum, fons pietatis." Due to the nature of this technique, once it has been completed, the user will die. Trivia The sentence the Emperor chants is in Latin, and it is a slightly altered version of the lyrics taken directly from the fifth movement - Rex Tremendae majestatis - of Wolfgangt Amadeus Mozart's Requiem Mass in D Minor. The original lyrics have "me" in he place were "eum" is inserted, which is Latin for "Him". The translated lyrics are "King, King of Tremendous Majesty, who freely saves those worthy ones, save him, source of mercy." Gallery